Communication networks, such as wireless mesh networks, are used to connect a variety of different devices (e.g., nodes). These communication networks often contain multiple different generations of nodes having different characteristics and capabilities.
Within a communication network, one or more nodes may wish to communicate while a particular node is broadcasting data. Due to a limited number of channels and/or in order to avoid interference, the one or more nodes may be forced to communicate after the particular node finishes broadcasting the data. This waiting period may be lengthened when the particular node broadcasts a large amount of data which requires more communication time. In addition, this waiting period may be lengthened when the particular node broadcasts the data based on a particular modulation technique and/or data rate that requires more communication time.